Isn't : Sakura x Ino : SakuIno
by Jannasaur
Summary: 'Love is natural, isn't it? So why do they say our love isn't' Ino is in Sakura's bedroom, her parents are home and just a room away, but yet she can feel Sakura's fingers deep inside her… What's become of them? Rated M for Yuri


**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YURI (GIRL/GIRL) AND ORAL SEX. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance / Hurt & Comfort

Fandom: Naruto  
>Characters (pairing): Sakura Haruno x Ino Yamanaka<p>

Summary:  
>'Love is natural, isn't it? So why do they say our love isn't?' Ino is in Sakura's room, her parents are home. But just a room away, and she can feel Sakura's fingers deep inside her… What's become of them?<br>Ino-centric, SakuIno, Yuri and briefly detailed Lemons

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

Warning; Rated M for Yuri, Lemons, Smut, and Oral Sex

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YURI (GIRL/GIRL) AND ORAL SEX. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

><p>Isn't<p>

* * *

><p>It was hot, so very hot…<p>

The warm summer night air blew in through Sakura's open bedroom window, occasionally sweeping cool breezes over our naked bodies in the damp heat of the room to cool our scorching flesh.  
>I literally felt like my body was on fire, but not an uncomfortable fire. It was more like an unbearable and pleasured heat that covered every inch of my naked flesh. Irritating me, yet causing me chilling pleasure that sent waves of lust through my bones, turning the skin on my arms to gooseflesh.<p>

"Sa- Sakura…" I whispered as her moist lips continued to press delicate kisses at my neck and down my chest, while her long and slender fingers worked merciless at my most indecent part. "Sakura, please stop…"

Sakura didn't stop her hand, but she did lift her head to stare at my flushed face. "Why?" She asked.

I could feel my cheeks getting warmer as I whimpered in response, "because… It's embarrassing."

Sakura's brows furrowed as she gave me a loving smile, mumbling, "You're cute like this,"

I felt my cheeks blush even harder as I turned my face away. Why did she make me feel so embarrassed, so happy, so excited and un-believably horny, all at the same time? I couldn't quite put a word to my emotions, barely able to think as I felt her fingers continue to pull in and out of me.

"Sakura…" I moaned again, trying to keep my voice low as I felt her hit a sweet spot within me. "Oh Sakura, more… Please, more." I panted, feeling my back arch like a kitten as my fingers clung to the sheets beneath me.

Sakura pressed her fingers to the same spot, halting her thrusts. "Here?" she asked curiously.

I nodded, biting hard on my lower lip. "Y- Yes, there…" I trembled, looking up at her hovering over me.

Her eyes blinked a few times as she gazed at me. Her lips were parted and her cheeks were flushed as she slowly began to move her fingers again, pushing them into the same part. The way she watched my expressions was so intense I had to tear my gaze from hers and look up at the window, and the floating curtains that danced above us with invisible winds that caressed our bodies. Her fingers felt bigger in me than what they seemed, and I could feel every shape in those slender fingers and the soft tips as they pushed, shoved and rotated within the walls of my flower. This was the first time anyone had done this to me. A part of me was happy to know that it would be Sakura to take away any innocence I had left. But another part of me knew this wasn't real. Girls can't take away other girl's virginity, could they? I couldn't think much more as my mind began to wash with intense pleasure, and a thousand tiny stars flashed behind my closed eye-lids. I still felt Sakura; her warm fingers, her hot breathe and her candy-floss hair tickling my thighs. Right there, in that moment the world seemed perfect. As if there was nothing wrong in our small town and that the way I was feeling right now was right, and that loving a girl was the most normal thing. But I knew it wasn't, and I knew it would all end eventually when I would be brought back down to Earth. I hated that feeling the most; the feeling that it was over.

"Ino," I heard my name called in a sweet whisper. "Ino," It whispered again, but I didn't look up. I kept my eyes closed and concentrated on the feeling of Sakura's fingers pulsing inside me. But Sakura continued to whisper my name while moving her fingers faster. Her voice halted suddenly as I felt the familiar moistness of her tongue. It lapped and sucked at my rough jewel, blushing in between the petals to my rose. Sakura teased the jewel while her fingers wriggled inside the depths of my rose, causing hot juices to flow out drips down my pinkish petals. Slowly, I could feel myself trembling as the speed of her fingers increased, and the strength of her sucking hardened. My body jolted, my back arched more and a scream of sorts begged to leap out from my throat. But it was quiet in the house and everyone was asleep, so I tried to hold it back, even though it was next to impossible.  
>Sakura knew what was happening. Keeping the pace of her fingers and rubbing the rough jewel with her thumb, she hovered closer to my lips. Her lips met with mine and were instantly pulled into a kiss. The kiss helped to muffle my moans and the screams of pleasure that beckoned to escape as I neared my orgasm. Juices of warm liquid gushed out of my rose as it trickled down my thighs and covered Sakura's fingers. It was over, and I sighed knowing that it was over.<p>

Sakura continued to kiss me as my body was brought back down to Earth and onto Sakura's bed and I was still hot and I was still sweaty, but it felt good. I could feel Sakura's fingers slowly escaping the damp heat of my recent release and bringing the hand up to meet with mine and hers lips. Her forehead pressed with mind, feeling warm and sticky as her fingers slipped between her lips. She sucked and licked her fingers before pulling them out to slip into my mouth. Without hesitation, I accepted her moist fingers into my mouth. My taste buds exploded with the taste. It was the taste of my juices and Sakura's saliva, of which both tasted quite obscure. But I didn't mind.  
>As soon as Sakura withdrew her fingers, I pulled her into an embrace, hugging her tight against my chest.<p>

"I love you Sakura," I whispered against her ear.

I felt Sakura smile against my shoulder and I was glad that she was smiling, but I was sad when she said she loved me too. I cried and I didn't want to let her go, and I didn't want to hide anymore. I loved Sakura, and I meant it when I said I love her, because I truly do.

"Don't cry Ino," Sakura whispered, wiping away my tears. She knew why I was crying and I did too. But neither of us wanted to admit it. She held me closer to her naked chest as I cried as quietly as I could. "Don't cry, please."

"I c-can't h-help it," I whispered in between muffles and sobs.

Sakura soothed me by rubbing my back as I cried and pulled the sheets over our bodies. It was still hot. "I'm sorry," she said, and I looked back up at her feeling hurt.

"Don't a-apologize."

I loved Sakura, and I knew she loved me. But she also knew that I couldn't continue living like this, and that I couldn't keep living in fear.

I hate this love, and I hate these people. When a person loves a person regardless of gender or age or race, there is nothing between those two people other than their love. Love is natural, isn't it? So why do they say our love isn't?

* * *

><p>AN: I hate people who discriminate against gays. I truly believe that love of all kinds is natural. What the hell is not natural about two people who love each other? Your mind doesn't fall in love, your heart does.  
>Reviews please? And thank you for reading.<p> 


End file.
